Naval War
by KagamiRose
Summary: This will be an alternating series of one shots, between the Japanese Navy, the US Navy and the Brittish/German Navy. Expect sporadic updates as I finish them, having a bit of writers block. If you have any suggestions for a story please post them in the reviews. Story on permanent hiatus, I'm posting under a new story from the TNLAIS list.
1. America, First Battle of San Diego

A great many Americans thought the Abyssals were a far off threat. The problem of the Japanese and eastern Asia who had been the only region hit by them as of now. Some thought differently. Lieutenant James Bernard was glad that the Captain in charge of the 32nd street San Diego Naval Base was among that small number. Captain Shepherd was his former teacher back when she had been a commander in the Seals. When she had approached him and asked him to try and get the method to make Shipgirls he had agreed easily. That particular task actually hadn't been hard, a quick phone call to Japan and an email later he had all the information they needed on how to summon, maintain, and provide for shipgirls. It helped that it wasnt something the foreign government was trying to keep secret and had offered to America multiple times. Acquiring the resources hadn't been to difficult either with the Captains help. Currently he was standing off to the side of the summoning circle, the four materials piled in their required locations. How the captain had managed to get him the several tones of high quality steel and fuel he had asked for was something he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had personally acquired the "bauxite" although why it needed to be complicated as such he didn't know, glancing at the ball of roughly two hundred rolls of aluminum foil compressed together. The ammo, we'll, that had been easy, everyone had simply fudged some numbers on some paperwork about the amount of ammo expended at gun ranges. No one missed a few crates here or there, and a few gun ranges where they rented out the place then only shot guns rented from the range had helped. Not to mention the donations that had been provided from personal armories and the like. All told, they had a lot of ammo piled up.

He was holed up in an old warehouse on the far side of base near Pier 13. Other than the material and circle it was pretty much empty. This would be the temporary summoning facility with the main one being built later, currently constructing a docks for the girls was taking precedence. Setting down the speaker he had brought James flicked through his music playlist and selected Anchors Away. As the Navy's anthem began to play he checked to make sure the national anthem would play next, just in case. The summoning did indeed take longer than Anchors Away lasted, however what played next wasn't the national anthem. Looking in panic at his phone he saw he had accidentally left it on shuffle, he quickly began to flip through, trying to find the appropriate song just as 'Rules of Nature' roared out over the speaker in earnest and the circle shone brightly. With a flash and a bang the room was filled with some kind of vapor. There were several cries of shock and surprise from outside and the door was dragged open. He could hear the worried calls of his subordinates as he tried to wave the vapor in the air out of his face, fortunately it was more like fog than smoke. It didn't take long for the fans to clear the room enough to see not one, but five silhouette. Three small and two large. After a little more time had passed they were able to clearly see the girls before them. One of the tall women was a busty blond in a much to short mini skirt and her breasts nearly spilling out of her top. Her stockings were the only part of her outfit not some form of grey, their mismatched colors a sharp contrast that drew the eye with the right one being red and white striped and the left one having blue instead of red and much thicker stripes. Her eyes were a shining gold and slightly unsettling due to her pupils being stars. She was obviously a battleship from the massive cannons she had attached to her waist and from the number 61 on her right side he easily guessed which one.

The next girl was just slightly shorter with somewhat poofy red hair and almost as big a bust size. She was also dressed far more modestly as her outfit was a sleeveless full length off white dress with a red belt, scarf, and socks of some kind. Her waist equipment was much smaller, consisting of a flat deck that wrapped around her hips and had two small dual mounted guns on the right side. In her left hand though was what looked like a machine gun with a flight deck strapped to it that extended back over her left shoulder. The flight deck was a bit of a giveaway that she was a carrier.

The first and tallest of the small girls had long black hair that fell down to her waist and wore what looked like a child sized version of the female dress blue uniform with the skirt instead of the pants. She was fidgeting restlessly and kept shooting nervous looks at the battleship beside her, innocent brown eyes looking worried. She appeared to be a destroyer and had a set of torpedo tubes and cannons on her rigging. All in all she looked quite cute. The next girl was a blond with a fiery smirk on her face, her hair was short and looked like the poster example of female regs. She was wearing a high cut union jack top that revealed her belly and a brown duster. Her pants were white and went into the top of her brown knee high boots. She had spare depth charges on her hips and a knife sheathed on either ankle. Her rigging held three small guns, she had a triple torpedo tube strapped to her left arm like a shield and in her right she held some kind of mortar looking cannon. The final girl had blue hair and silver eyes. She was smiling cheerfully as she looked around. Her outfit was a white sailor outfit with a much too short skirt that immediately reminded the LT of Sailor Mercury if only the blue parts were a little darker. Sticking out of her left pocket was what looked like a stuffed whale. She had what looked like a miniature five inch gun turret on an SMG body in her right hand a torpedo tube in her left. Her rigging had spare torpedoes on it as well as AA guns and a second five inch turret. All the girls wore high heels but hers had large propellers sticking off of them. On her left hip was some kind of box.

"Are you our admiral?" The battleship asked, her voice cheerful and relaxed.

"No, I am Lieutenant James Bernard, United States Navy Seals. I was put in charge of your summoning by Captain Shepherd who is in charge of the San Diego base but I don't know who she plans to put in charge of you. What are your names?"

"Hi! I am the Iowa-class battleship, Iowa. Take care of us too!" The battleship exclaimed enthusiastically, his statement apparently going in one ear and out the other.

"Hello! I am Saratoga, an aircraft carrier. Please call me Sara. Pleased to meet you," The aircraft carrier said, her voice calm and polite.

"I-I'm William D. Porter… one of the Fletcher class destroyers...Please call me Willy D… I… I promise I'll try not to screw up!" The nervous girl said, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at James as she spoke.

"Hi there! I'm England, a Buckley class destroyer escort! I hope we run into some subs! It's been a while since I got to play with them!" The blond destroyer said enthusiastically.

"I am the John C. Butler-class Destroyer Escort Samuel B. Roberts! Remember it~ Ah, it's long? Sam. is fine too! Nice to meet you!" The blue haired girl replied with a gentle smile.

"Alright, we'll I had better give the captain-" James started to say, making a note on his phone of who they had acquired. A sailor burst into the warehouse though, one of the newer kids that had been assigned to his squad.

"Sir! Ships are approaching from Hawaii!"

"WHAT!" The Lieutenant cried as he turned and bolted for the door. He heard several set of feet following him. He barely stopped to jump into his corvette, a gift from his dad, a family tradition of sorts. It started from world war II. Every time a family member graduated from either college or boot camp they were gifted a corvette. He was shocked when the little DE, England, slid across the hood of his freshly waxed baby and ran to the rear side passenger door. He heard several thunks and saw that the three girls were squeezed into the back seat along with Saratoga. Then he heard his passenger door open to see Iowa climbing into that seat. All of their rigging had mysteriously vanished.

"What are you five doing?"

"Well, we have some questions about what's going on," Iowa replied as Saratoga was busy trying to get the little girls to sit still.

"Plus this sounds interesting," Sammy B cried out as her head appeared in the gap between their seats.

"Fine, everyone sit down and I will try and answer any questions you have," He said with a resigned sigh.

The car quickly started and he peeled out, being careful to slow down for all the speed bumps on this side of the base.

"Why are ships from Hawaii something to be worried about?" Sara asked, he glanced into the rear-view mirror to see her patting Willie D's head for being a good girl and grabbing England by the back of her jacket to pull her back as the little DE had been leaning her head over the side of the car.

"Hawaii went silent two and a half weeks ago. A destroyer was sent to check and see if something happened but they went quiet about a hundred nautical miles from the islands. A carrier strike force heading out to fifth fleet was leaving today. They are supposed to stop at Hawaii on their way over. It's the largest fleet deployed in a while, Desrons 9 and 23, two LHA's, two supercarriers and a hospital ship for good measure. If ships have arrived from Hawaii that can mean either nothing's wrong, or the Abyssals are in hot pursuit."

"The Abyssals… Those are what you summoned us to fight, correct?" Iowa asked, her eyes scanning the horizon as she held one hand up to her ear, cupped like she was listening for something.

"That's right, most of the naval high command and America in general think it's not our problem, something confined to the western pacific. Myself and the Captain disagree and we are gonna be damn sure to be ready for them when they arrive."

They pulled out the front gate of the base and moved rather quickly through the light traffic that typically meant the work day was in full swing. Once they made it to the Coronado Bridge they could see a line of ships, civilian, and military moving towards the mouth of the bay.

"Go faster, those military ships are all sporting damage from cannon fire and some of the civilian ships look like they're on the verge of sinking." Iowa said, her voice serious and crisp, the playfulness gone. He glanced to the side to see her with a hand held like it was a telescope over her left eye, looking in his mirror he saw all four inhabitants of his back seat doing the same. But with both hands.

"My goodness, they even have some barges being towed by the bigger ships, they must have really been desperate," Sara said from the back seat. As they cleared the bridge and approached the front gate of Coronado Iowa stiffened in the seat beside him as the sound of faint roars was heard in the distance, "Hurry up, that fleet you talked about is transmitting on an open channel, they're calling for help! They are under fire from what they describe as… whales from hell with cannons in their mouths. And some kind of strange aerial drone. In the back of the enemy force are a group of girls standing on water just watching."

"Shit," James growled as he was waved forward by the gate guard and handed her his ID. The guard looked at the girls in the car questioningly.

"My Girlfriend and her sister were curious about my work place. She made me an offer I couldn't refuse," He lied through his teeth.

"And the kids, sir?"

"They're mine MA2," Sara said from the back seat, "I couldn't get a sitter for them and with school being out and all I thought it might be alright to bring them."

"Alright, but sir, don't let this one go," MA3 Tamm said as she shot Iowa an appreciative look and gave him back his ID, "she seems like quite the catch. Besides, not only will I win the pool that you're into blonds but you need some companionship in your life. We worry about you sir."

Her reply was a grunt as he proceeded to accelerate a little to fast through the gate quickly moving towards his office. He parked his car in his usual spot and they quickly got out, climbing to the top of the building to get a look at the water as he finally heard alarms begin to sound from the bases. He pulled out his phone and called the Captain.

"Ma'am, they're here," He said as soon as the phone was picked up.

The phone was silent for several seconds before the captain's voice spoke in a calm reply, "Then god help us."

With that the line went dead as he looked back at the horizon to see black shapes moving forward across it, both in the sky and on the sea, oily blackish blue smoke rising into the air and the roar of distant cannon fire even more present now. He grabbed a battered set of binoculars from inside his office and looked at the approaching force. They truly did look like whales from hell with their massive black forms, unnatural angles, and huge green eyes. behind them were women either connected to monsters or carrying massive armaments. From the information sent to him they were looking at around seventy to eighty I class destroyers, at least fifteen cruisers of various type, two battleships, a carrier, and one who wasn't like any of the classes of abyssal he had seen in the information provided.

"One of them had better help us, cause I don't know how we're gonna survive this if they don't."

"Alright, time to get to work ladies. We have a crapload of them coming in including a carrier," James said as he turned to the girls, "Sara, we need air superiority if we have a prayer of winning this. Do what you need to to take out that carrier, even if its only to buy time for the other basses to scramble their jets. Iowa, they are well within range, open up a bombardment and guard the mouth of the bay, don't let a single one of the fuckers through. Willie D, England, split up, your job is to defend this base from anyone that comes our way."

"What about Sammy B?" Iowa asked as she summoned up her rigging.

"She ran off as soon as we got here, I'm sure you'll see her somewhere out there. All of you be careful, I think there might be what's called an installation type Abyssal out there. Everyone has their jobs, let's get to work!" With that the girls took off running, With the exception of Sara who simply aimed her machine gun up and began to launch plains into the sky. The massive roar of 16" naval guns firing and glass shattering all around them clearly showed Iowa was acting out her part with enthusiasm.

* * *

Sammy B was at the coast already, her eyes gleaming hungrily. She tapped the object on her left hip with glee as it shot out a handle. Grabbing the handle she pulled out the knife it contained. Her face was filled with feral delight as she prepared to meet the enemy. She didn't have long to wait as the destroyers appeared to be closing at flank speed. With a half crazed giggle she shot forward to meet them, her two 5" mounts swinging round and opening fire on the whale like opponents. They opened fire in return but none of them could hit the swiftly moving destroyer escort. Instead the enemy broke into three groups, with some splitting off to the right and others to the left. The remainder charged straight out to meet her. She heard gunfire from behind her and guessed the others would be joining the fray, but she would have first blood! She had been adjusting the aim on her turrets the entire time and now quickly drew a bead on the front destroyer. 5" AP and HE rounds began to rapidly sink into its hull, after the first three hits the monster roared fire from its mouth before exploding in black icore. Sammy B continued to close the fairies operating her turrets each picking their own targets and focusing their fire on them. By the time she had finally collided with the pack of destroyers she had no less than seven kills added on to her first one. Her knife roared with life as she shot forward, swinging the chain knife through its first victim and giggling with homicidal glee as it cried out in pain before the roar of a 5" round entering its flayed open armor silenced it. Then the DE was a tornado of motion as she sliced her way through enemy after enemy, her cannons roaring without pause.

* * *

Willie D was on the verge of tears. She had fallen over no less than a dozen times and gotten lost before finally reaching the beach. She had an internal compass for goodness sake's how did she end up getting lost! Once she reached the beach though she was even more upset. Charging at her was at least thirty Abyssal destroyers. Just her luck. With a pathetic whimper she aimed her 5, 5" guns at the enemy and opened fire. Each round slammed home causing the enemy ships to roar and explode. Then they opened fire on her. The back of one of the enemy destroyers heads exploded shooting shrapnel into the one behind it. Three of the monsters surged forward and shot each other. Most of them simply did not fire. Of the two who actually managed to shoot their guns one hit the water in front of the shocked destroyer the other flew wide and slammed into the shore about fifty feet away from her.

The wide eyed destroyer looked at her smoking guns, then at the frozen Abyssal's before her. She quickly leveled her torpedo tubes their direction and fired, not even bothering to aim at the advancing Abyssals, the monsters tried to dodge but ten explosions soon sounded as another ten of the beasts went down. With a cry of glee Willie opened fire on the monsters as she slid new torpedoes into her empty tubes, her shots sounding out as the monsters screamed in horror and rage at their seeming uselessness. Whenever they shot it went wide of its mark, whenever the little destroyer shot her rounds tore through them like paper. She wasn't even aiming right now, instead holding her hands over her eyes and firing before removing them to see if she hit anything. Just as suddenly as the massacre began though it stopped. Three of the cruisers had arrived, two light and one heavy.

[We shall send you to the bottom for this insolence!]

With that they surged forward, all their weapons leveled in her direction, and fired. Willie cowered in fear, expecting to feel agonizing pain. After several explosions however she took the chance to glance around herself. The beach behind her was a mess and as she looked she saw another shower of shells slam into the water all around her. Then she saw streaks of torpedoes shoot past her and collide with the beach as they exploded.

Looking back at the Abyssals she saw the three cruisers looking at her in slack jawed disbelief. Shooting them an awkward smile she pointed her torpedoes and fired.

* * *

England was growling viciously, by the time she had encountered the enemy they had made it to dry land. Granted the Abyssal destroyers were much more of a threat on the water but for a DE designed to fight subs not surface ships, they were a problem. Her 3" guns were hurting them but it was nowhere near as fast as she would like and while she could wipe them out with a torpedo barrage she only had the one launcher. With a small giggle though she leveled her Hedgehog Anti-Submarine mortar at one of the bastards and fired it. Explosives were explosives after all. The blast threw chunks of destroyer every direction and she could see the looks of disbelief she was getting from the fleeing Navy personnel. Moving forward she reloaded her mortar, this would be a trying fight.

* * *

From where she stood Sara watched the three little girls fight. Sammy B and Willie D were doing fine on their own, the former having entered some kind of psychotic killing rage while the latter seemed to be under a cloud of good luck… or her enemies were simply suffering from terrible luck. England was having a considerably more difficult time and had gone into what could best be described as guerrilla warfare with the destroyers that had made landfall, taking them out one by one in the tight streets of the base.

Looking beyond the base she jumped through the eyes of her fighters, the Wildcat's roaring as they fought viciously through the skies. She heard the roar of jets as some F15's joined the fray but they didn't last long as the Abyssal fighters opened up with there machine guns and the supersonic jets practically flew into them, moving to fast to turn out of the way of the enemy attack. The battle for air superiority was getting vicious as Sara decided to launch a group of bombers to try and disable the carrier. She grabbed one of the L-type drum magazines from the inside of her dress and squeezed the trigger. No less than a dozen squads of fighters flew out and formed up around almost as many dive and torpedo bombers. The dogfight was expanding as the planes spread out, tearing each other apart with machine gun fire as both sides planes tried to tear the others from the sky while avoiding the bombardments being swapped by the american battleship and abyssal heavy warships. The look on the carriers face was almost priceless as the bombers escorts cut through the dogfight and the bombers launched off their payloads. The explosions tore through the enemy fleet, the carrier crashing to its knees, the massive structure on its head bleeding and it appeared to be unable to launch more planes. Over half of the Abyssals were sinking or appeared unable to move as yet another salvo from Iowa slammed into them, causing even more damage as eight of the rounds slammed into a battleship, causing it to disappear in a flash of fire and death. The ninth round flew towards what appeared to be the flagship of the fleet, who absently backhanded it to the side like it was nothing. Her cannons moved and belched fire as she fired at the offending battleship. Then with a roar her secondary guns opened fire and Sara's feed to her fighter planes was severed in short order. As she readied another magazine she shuddered, what power.

* * *

Iowa roared in rage as three of the cannon rounds slammed into the water behind her. That bitch wasn't really aiming at her. Spinning she saw the other nine rounds slam into the city they were protecting, followed shortly by a dozen rounds raking the naval base inside the bay and another dozen hitting the one right next to her.

"YOU BITCH!" The American battleship roared as her guns spat fire and death at the enemy capital ships. Her secondary 5" armaments roared at anything that dared to approach the bay as her 16" guns sent hot death at the bitch shooting at the city. Suddenly she got a radio message from Sara

*All ships, the enemy destroyers have been eliminated. I repeat the destroyers are eliminated. The enemy carrier has been crippled as has much of their surface fleet. However I cannot take air superiority. My planes are being shredded by that flagship they have. She's moving in closer to the mouth of the bay. All ships meet up at the mouth of the bay to mount a combined offensive against the enemy flagship, Iowa will act as a rendezvous point.*

Iowa sent a quick affirmative before returning to the task of lobbing hot death at the enemy flagship. With her secondary guns were freed up the 5" mounts turned and opened fire at the flagship as well. Now that her guns were all aimed at the bitch it looked like she was actually having some kind of effect as the enemy had turned towards her. It still continued to fire at the land instead of at her but now it was quickly moving in her direction. She surged forwards, her 212,000 horsepower pushing her to flank speed as she prepared to clash with the enemy.

Sara and James arrived at Bravo pier just in time to see Iowa get thrown onto the beach, her rigging broken and one of her 16" mounts ripped clean out of its barbet. Her left arm and both legs were at unnatural angles and she was coughing up blood. Her outfit was in tatters as she tried to crawl away from her opponent. The Abyssal flagship, who looked like Iowa save for her hair being pure white, wore an entirely black outfit consisted of thigh high boots, a short skirt and skin tight high cut top that left nothing to the imagination. She also had a sword strapped to each side of her waist. The Abyssal probably would have been smirking savagely if it weren't growling in rage as it shot ineffective at Willie D, its shots missing as the Fletcher launched another salvo of torpedoes at it, scoring ten hits which caused the flagship to shriek in pain and surge forwards. Its hand collided with the small destroyer and all the luck in the world couldn't have changed the outcome as the little girl was thrown bodily into Bravo Piers cement structure where she remained embedded. The Abyssal was panting from exertion and appeared to be in a good deal of pain as she winced and grabbed her ribs, a dark bruise was quickly appearing on her pale skin. Her reprieve was broken though as Sammy slammed into her back, chain dagger roaring as it pierced her shoulder, the props on her heels digging into the battleships sides as she wrapped her legs around her waist, causing her to cry out in agonized rage and grab the little destroyer escorts head. She threw the blood covered brat at the shore to join her companion before turning to see Sara and James on the beach. She stood straight and pulled a sword from her waist and moved forward. Sara aimed her gun but the sharp roar of the flagships secondary cannons sent her crashing back into the beach, her outfit ripped and torn. She landed on the beach and her black, bio organic rigging fell from her to crash heavily into the sand. She tossed the sword so that it landed in front of James before drawing the other one, being careful to not strain her bad shoulder.

James picked up the sword, It was wide, almost as wide as his hand was and looked like a cross between a modified katana and straight saber, its blade glowed a vicious blood red. Noting its weight and balance as he pulled a combat knife from the back of his belt and went into a fighting stance. The knife held in his left had reversed and brought up in front of him, the sword held behind him. In position he waited. He didn't have to wait long as the injured and enraged abyssal made her move, swinging wildly she charged at him, her attacks fast and enraged, just as he expected. He made sure not to actually clash with her blade, instead using all of his skill to deflect or parry the sword away from him, even still every blow that he deflected felt like someone was swinging a hammer at his weapons. This thing hit like a truck! Taking his chance he slashed up with the sword at the same time, dodging a massive downward strike. He was rewarded as she shrieked in agony, her bad hand cupping at the slash across the left side of her face. Her roar of fury quickly made him reconsider that as a success. She began to attack even more viciously, although thankfully her swings were far more wild and untrained now. It didn't take him long to see the perfect opening to end this. As she throw another vicious overhead swing he deflected the blade into the dirt, releasing his knife as he did so, and grabbed her wrist in a lock. Unfortunately this wasn't a human he was fighting, her bio armor far to strong for human muscle to overcome, the Abyssal twisted her wrist and yanked him forward, driving her knee into his chest. As he crashed to his knees grabbing his gut he knew it was over. The abyssal lifted his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes, before ramming her sword through his chest.

[You fought we'll human. This is an honorable death. To recognize your courage, I will leave here now. Your city shall be spared for the time. I hope, that all my foes fight and command like you, that I may enjoy crushing them thoroughly.]


	2. Japan, Picking up the Pieces

Fubuki sat back at her desk with a sigh. They had received a flood of reports of the Abyssal attack on America, shortly after having sent the fleets that hit Japan packing. It's a pity they couldn't help the Americans but it could have been worse. At least they had some Kanmusu to fight the enemy off in San Diego, even if the report said 4 of the 5 they had been able to summon would be out of action for a few days until they could get a makeshift docks set up. Not to mention that the rest of the countries naval bases had been decimated. Apparently they were still trying to reconstruct their chain of command.

Unfortunatly, it wasn't the only attack. Countries from East Asia to Western Europe and all through the Americas were hit within minutes of each other. Navy's around the world had been crippled and hundreds, if not thousands, of installation type Abyssals had claimed their territory. They had lost all of Oceania but the Philippians, Australia would need support in the near future, the British and German Navies were tied up trying to keep the Mediterranean and areas around the European Peninsula clear, they were having a bit of a difficult time keeping the Rock Fortress Princess from setting up at Gibraltar. Half the British fleet was in the docks, so many ships they were having to escort some to Germany for repairs. Germany was more than happy to help as they had been summoning ships around the clock. Their fleet numbered almost a thousand strong already even if most of that number were U-boats. The French, Italian, Turkish, Philippines, Australian, and Russian fleets had also been heavily damaged in the attack but they would be back on their feet in a few days.

Just as she closed the last report a ping alerted her to another. Clicking it she saw it was a report from LT Martin about the American acting CNO. Skimming through it she read that America would immediately begin production of a Kanmusu fleet to aid in the war against the Abyssals and as soon as possible the CNO wanted to set up exchange programs with the other navies, in order to improve the countries relationships and transfer effective technology critical for success. Well, silver linings she thought as she turned off her computer for the night, it looked like this new CNO was the kind that saw the Abyssals as the threat to the world they were. A refreshing change of pace from the old one that thought it was Japan and China's problem. Still, finding a silver lining in the bombing of most of the major cities on the American eastern seaboard and destruction of the Pentagon was... not something she had expected. Giving a contented hum she looked at the time, she was getting out of the office a little early tonight, maybe her sisters or some of her girls were still at dinner.

Standing up she stretch, causing a few cracks to sound from her back. With a sigh she exited her office.

"Night Oyoda."

"Night ma'am."

The secretary ship didn't even look up from her desk as she put another stack of papers into the tray to go to the admiral. Fubuki was glad to see that the XO tray was relatively empty though. Maybe she would have an early day tomorrow. She would have to attend the summoning of course but other than that she didn't have any duties to fulfill. Not to mention all the usual trouble makers had been put into the docks for some time in the fight today. That was exactly what she needed after this week, an early Friday leading into the weekend.

* * *

Fubuki quickly felt a migraine developing as she looked at the debacle in front of her. Her half-sister Hibiki was digging through the pocket of her skirt looking for something. Tenryu was on the ground, hammering her fist into the concrete and laughing like mad. Tatsuta was similarly laughing although she was still standing and giggling into her palm, her other arm wrapped around her stomach as she tried to regain her composure. Tenryu was the destroyer commander for the base because she was hands down the best momboat there was. Tatsuta was in charge of the bases light cruisers, mostly due to every one of them being terrified of her dark side. She had once traumatized Yuubari so bad the eccentric girl couldn't sleep through the night for a week and still started shivering whenever the purple haired girl was in the same room as her. Both of them would be useless right now. Her Heavy Cruiser commanders, Choukai and Takao were in a similar state to Tatsuta while Takao's ever present companion Atago was leaning against against a nearby tree, in a state somewhere between her sisters and Tenryu. Looking beside her at her battleship commanders Yamato was also giggling, somewhat maliciously, into her hand while Nagato had copied Captain Jean-Luc Picard and married her palm to her face. Her shadow Mutsu was facing the wall of a nearby building and giggling into her palm while gently pounding against the wall with her fist. Her Carrier Commanders Ryuujou and Zuikaku were leaning against the same building for support and laughing loudly, clutching at their stomachs. Finally she looked up at LTCDR Kobayakawa, Her temporary sub commander until she could find a sub capable of doing the job, who was just staring silently at the sight in front of her.

Looking back Fubuki felt her eye beginning to twitch as she took in the sight of one of the bases subs, and their primary lewd-marine, Iku, smashed face first into a wall. Blood was all over the large crater around her head. Hopefully they could solve this quickly before the admiral arrived, Fubuki thought as she turned to Nagato only to freeze as she saw a familiar car approach. The car rolled to a stop and out stepped Fleet Admiral Izumi and her wife. The shorter blue haired woman stayed close to the car while the admiral approached her commanders.

"Whats going on Captain?"

"Ma'am!" Fubuki said, quickly saluting, "I heard a loud scream after leaving the command building, when I arrived onto the scene I found the commanders in the state they are currently in and saw Destroyer Hibiki violently and repeatedly smashing Submarine Iku's head into the wall of the Destroyer Dorms!"

She quietly took in the scene before her as Hibiki pulled out a flask and took a long drink from it.

"Hibiki, you aren't one to normally do something like this, why?" Kagami asked looking to the destroyer for answers.

"She groped Akatsuki," Hibiki said in a voice soft as silk, and cold as the Siberian tundra. Her eyes were glowing ice blue and her outfit, mostly her hat, was beginning to shift back and forth between its normal appearance and that of Verniy. The reaction of everyone else was immediate. Tenryu stopped laughing and grabbed the sword she always carried on her belt, her other hand rising into the air ready to grab the hilt when the electromagnets built into the sheath launched it out. Fortunately Fubuki was faster and grabbed her wrists in a crushing grip, preventing the chuni-momboat from damaging the sub anymore for assaulting her precious daughters. DesDiv 6 was the squadron she personally led and held a special place in her heart, she was even in the process of trying to adopt them. It was highly fortunate that the shipgirl prototype was several orders of magnitude stronger than pretty much any of her counterparts because she easily forced the light cruiser into a position with her arms locked behind her back. Holding her arms there with one hand she reached over and grabbed Tatsuta's right wrist and forced her arm up and behind her back at a painful angle, kicking her legs out from under her as she painfully lost her grip on her Naginata. It was shocking how much the sister-ships thought alike even though their personalities were complete opposites. Fubuki made a mental note to increase her stake in the pool on going on in the destroyer dorms about when the two would become a couple, especially with the little pushes she was giving them both. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing as Nagato shot the downed sub a withering glare.

Hibiki had started swearing, her voice switching between Russian and Japanese with her body. Suddenly Konata said something in rapid fire Russian, [Would you want Akatsuki to see you like this?]

Konata's normal dopey grin was gone, her mouth a flat line, her eyes were cold and focused like when she provided support with battle operations, or when Fubuki had arrived for her therapy sessions early and found her playing video games. She could see her admiral shiver as she saw the switch in her wife's attitude, even if she couldn't understand what she said.

Hibiki's eyes widened and grew clouded with worry as she began to shiver, the shift moving faster and faster, unevenly across her body as she hugged herself tightly. Her breath came in short uneven bursts. Before with a final shudder she slumped forward, easily being caught by the young woman in front of her. Everyone let out a collective breath they hadn't known they were holding. Hibiki was the second kanmusu ever made, and she was produced before they had gotten the process right, like Fubuki. She didn't use anywhere near as much materials as her older sister though and they had a more stable summoning prepared for her, but she was still far stronger than even most battleships in terms of physical strength. Unfortunately her improper summoning had lead to her being produced with a split personality, fortunately their Admiral had the perfect therapist to deal with the Kanmusu, thanks in large part to most of them practically being a personification of some kind of anime trope. While she had forced her wife to get a collage degree in something before she would accept her proposal Konata still hadn't put her psychology degree or license to any real use as her youtube, twitch, and accounts provided her more than enough money to support her family and Kagami's own job with the JMSDF wasn't exactly a waist of time either. When shipgirls had been first built and it became clear not only that they were a necessity, but being horribly slaughtered in battle, watching everyone around you die before being scrapped, or sold off and later scrapped was quite a traumatizing experience for them. She had immediately requested her wife be brought on as a therapist for the girls and it was a good thing she had. Among the problems they had seen were Mutsu's severe fear of fire, Yamato going into an almost catatonic state at the word hotel, and Hibiki's split personality. She had managed to help with the first two much faster than the third. Fubuki didn't fully understand the reports she had received, the blue haired woman could only be classified as a genius who lacked a normal work ethic, but the treatment was a long term process to try and slowly merge the two personalities into one without having one take dominance. It was going well from what she had seen, Hibiki was beginning to have more times where she mixed Russian into her normal speech and the times when Verniy would come out had begun to sharply drop much to the snow haired destroyers relief. For some reason she was terrified of her sisters, especially Akatsuki finding out about her problem. That was in its own way fortunate though as it gave them an easy way to control her transformation when she started to loose herself. There was some kind of trigger that Verniy had, Konata classified it as a survival mechanism she had created after the war along with the second personality to cope with the lose of her sisters, that turned her into a cold blooded killing machine. Fubuki had only seen her like that once, during the Second Battle of Tokyo Harbor.

The Mother of Modern Destroyers shuddered as she remembered that battle, and the first. They had both been involved in those battles, and the first battle had been the first ever deployment of shipgirls by one of the worlds navy's. It was hell on earth. The first battle included over a hundred abyssal, while the second included nearly a thousand. It was where the two of them had discovered they both needed severe help.

"Alright," the Admiral said as Konata held Hibiki protectively to her side, "Minami, get Iku to Miyuki, and Akashi. Choukai, help her. Konata, do what you need to for Hibiki, don't worry about dinner, I'll order something. The rest of you enjoy your night. Fubuki, don't worry about this, I'll take care of the paperwork tomorrow, Akagi, Murakumo and the Shiratusyu sisters are probably waiting for you in the mess."

"MA'AM!" The shipgirls present with the exception of Iku and Hibiki saluted before returning to their business. Before she could run off though Konata grabbed Fubuki's shoulder and spoke, once again in Russian, [Don't forget, we have a session tomorrow. Make sure you bring your 'friends' as well. We're going to need them for it. How have you been doing on your homework?]

Fubuki nodded, not looking forward to that at all, [I managed to get his sword... Somehow I caused it to be possessed by a Tsukumogami. I managed to talk to the shop keeper just fine, even shook his hand without breaking it... but I still cant interact well with the foreigners, especially the Americans. Every time I try I can feel it. Am I a bad person? Is that why being near people does this to me?]

Konata sighed as she heard Fubuki trying to tear herself down once again, [Fubuki, you aren't a bad person, and its not as strange as you think. You were killed by them and almost half your crew died. You felt every one of their deaths as you were being ripped apart by their guns. Give it time, thats a lot of trauma to work through. The real problem is when you loose control in a fight, but that's also been getting better, right?]

Fubuki nodded her head, her jaw locked tightly shut. She didn't exactly want to think about that tonight.

* * *

A/N

Alright, its back up. This is the first Japanese chapter (re-uploaded) and it introduces some of the human cast we will see more of. Yes these are the Lucky Star girls. We will eventually see all of them but for now I will just say, Konata and Kagami got married, as did Yutaka and Minami. I haven't decided on the others yet, whether they will be married or single or maybe even have a family. Fubuki and Zuikaku are going to be natural lady killers with no idea the effect they have. Yes, Tenryu and Tatsuta are going to start dating. Yes most of the ship-girls are lesbians with only a few exceptions. Also, in the last chapter the man killed wasn't the one who will be in charge of the San Diego ship-girl force, it was just an officer that the Captain of the SD base trusted. Stay tuned for Bismark being a natural heart-breaker as she greets the Royal Navy, Warspite being grateful that she had a weak rudder as a ship, Prinz Eugen and Hood getting jealous, A smooth Graf Zeppelin and a smitten Ark Royal.


	3. Europe, Old Rivals new Rivalry

[German when around those who don't speak it]

* * *

Warspite, not for the first time, cursed her weak rudders from when she was steel and iron. She climbed from her rigging, her weak legs wobbly beneath her as she held onto the railing beside her for support. The Germans had been told about her problem, they should have had a wheel chair ready for her. But it appeared that their new allies still held a grudge and intended to make her walk the entire way. She heard the others behind her struggling up the ramp from the water. Ark had taken a nasty torpedo hit that had her heavily limping on her right side, not to mention the wound a battleship had inflicted on her left arm rendering her unable to use her bow. Hood was walking but she could barely lift her arms to her chest, let alone help them. Warspite had reached the end of the ramp, she had about twenty feet to go to reach the next building. She should be able to make that. Taking a shaky step without support, she took another, then another. on the fourth though her foot hit ground and her heel's didn't get traction. Sliding on the ice she yelped, scrunching her eyes shut waiting for her body to crash into the floor. The impact never came though as she felt her body collide with the something soft.

She felt incredibly safe as arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, pulling her flush against the body she had fallen into. Cracking her eyes open she looked up to see a tall blond in a slate gray uniform holding her tightly.

"Your earlier than we expected. I take it your Warspite, Fraulein?" The blond asked in heavily accented English even as she heard another voice crying out, "Why does she get to be held by big sis like that!?"

Warspite nodded, her throat feeling like it was to tight to speak.

"My apologies, we couldn't get a wheelchair for you," the woman said, "I hope that you will forgive my forwardness."

With that the blond bent at the knees and Warspite found herself swooped into a princess carry, yelping as she wrapped her arms around the blonds shoulder's instinctively.

* * *

[Eugen, Graff, I'm going on ahead, take care of the rest,] Bismarck instructed as she easily lifted up the older battleship.

[Yes ma'am,] Graff said, moving to help the struggling English carrier.

"Here," She said as she pulled the girls arm up over her shoulder and supporting the redheads weight. Ark blushed as she felt her modest chest press into the other shipgirls much larger chest.

"I-I'm Ark Royal, thank you for the help."

"Graff Zeppelin, the pleasure is mine Fraulein." The silver haired carrier replied with a small smile that set Ark's heart to flutter.

* * *

Hood found herself glaring at Warspite over the blond battleships shoulder. She hardly noticed the strawberry blond standing next to her until the two battleships disappeared around the corner. Then she turned to glare at the smaller girl just as the girl did the same to her.

"Hood."

"Prinz Eugen."

"I don't like you."

"Stay away from my big sister."

The two women glared at each other, the air crackling between them. Then the heavy cruiser huffed and took off after Bismarck. Hood followed, if only because she needed to get to the docks as well.

* * *

Bismarck had been incredibly careful as she set Warspite down onto the bench, and her hands deftly but gently unlaced the dress and corset from her body. She quickly helped Warspite out of the heavy clothing, then removed her heels and thigh highs and placed everything into one of the basket shelf's that lined the walls, before picking up her mostly naked body and carrying her into the docks.

Bismarck set Warspite down into the empty bath, getting out and turning on the water. As soon as the water touched her feet she sighed as it began to soothe away the pain and soreness in her body, She was better off than the other two but she had taken a number of smaller shell hits and her body had been aching for days.

"If you need anything there is a ringer on the shelf behind you, gute nacht," Bismarck said as she gently took Warspits hand and kissed her knuckles before standing and leaving the room so the English woman could finish undressing. The English battleship felt her cheeks heat up again. Was she doing that intentionally?

* * *

Graff easily guided Ark into the changing room outside the docks.

"Do you need help undressing?" The German asked.

"P-please," Ark replied, her face crimson but knowing she didn't have much choice in the matter. She could barely make her left arm move let alone undress herself. The other carrier gently helped her remove her shawl, waist cloak and blouse. Guiding Ark into the docks she helped her into the bath next to a flustered and absentminded Warspite who was staring vacantly at her hand.

"Will you be alright by yourself from here on?" Graff asked, as she turned on the water.

Ark blushed a little, covering her chest even though the other carrier wasn't looking, "Yes, thank you."

Graff gave her one last smile before getting up and leaving to allow the girl privacy while she finished undressing herself. After the carrier left Ark couldn't help but think she had soft hands, the girl must not use a bow.

* * *

Hood huffed as she tried to remove her shawl and top but couldn't quite reach the clasp and button at her throat. With a cry of frustration at herself and her injuries she kicked her heels off and began to remove her thigh highs. As she stood back up she felt strong hands rest on her shoulders before reaching around and unclasping her shawl.

"Such a beauty, it would be a shame for it to be marred by frustration over something so small," The gentle voice of Bismarck whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back as the German battleship helped ease her out of her blazer. Once it was off Hood turned around, a small blush on her face as she locked eyes with the gently smiling battleship. 'This is the one that sunk you, remember, she isn't your friend, you shouldn't feel attracted to her, you may have to fight her again in the future,' Hood said to herself in her head like a mantra.

"Gute Nacht Frauline," Bismarck said with a soft smile as she spun around, her stunning golden hair swirling through the air behind her. Hood felt her entire body grow warm as her first thought was of how impossibly beautiful the German made that simple act. Then she looked down and her eyes widened. She might like what Bismarck looked like from the front, honestly who couldn't, but she LOVED what she saw from the back as the battleship walked out, her bountiful backside swishing slightly with each step. Hood felt something warm on her lips. looking in the full body mirror that was on the wall next to her she saw that blood was dripping from her nose.

* * *

Eugen was watching everything from the entrance, gnawing on her finger jealously. Why couldn't Bismarck understand the effect she had on other girls? Why did she have to be such a god damn natural flirt. She just knew the Japanese didn't have to deal with something like this!

* * *

Zuikaku and Fubuki were sitting at a table playing shogi when suddenly both of them sneezed simultaneously.

* * *

Her fingernails gouged into the wall before she turned and stormed away, trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. If only Bismarck would just express an interest in one person over all the others this wouldn't be a problem, but she flirted with practically everyone with the same ease and intensity, even Tirpitz wasn't immune to it as she had seen the battleship run away from some encounters with her sistership clearly hot and bothered under the hood. She ran to the one place she knew that Bismarck wouldn't come at this time, her big sisters room. Like a dutiful secretary ship she had to report the Brits had settled in to the Admiral. She threw herself onto the couch and grabbed one of the large pillows to smother her tears with.

"You know you could make the first move, then you wouldn't have to run off and mope every time she speaks to another girl," A gruff voice called out. Shooting up Eugen spun around to see Admiral Wolff standing beside the door. He was a tall man with dark hair, just beginning to take on a steel grey color. His eyes were dark and warm, they always reminded Eugen of chocolate. He was well built, not lanky but certainly not bulky. He wasn't wearing his admiral uniform right now and his undershirt did little to hide his well toned muscles, practically a must for men to survive around ship-girls for long periods of time. It was one of the many mysteries filed away as Magical Sparkly Shipgirl Bullshit but for some reason interacting with normal humans was different between genders. Men tended to end up hurt or broken when it came to physical contact while women were generally unharmed during interactions.

"I-I'm sorry Admiral!" Eugen said, shooting up and saluting.

"Relax Eugen, I'm hiding from your 'big sis' as well." Wolff said with a chuckle and a wave of his hand, "I knew she would start looking for me as soon as the Brits arrived even though I told her that I was taking my lunch break around this time. She wont think to look in here so here is where I'm going to stay for the next..."

He paused to check his watch before continuing, "...forty-seven minutes. We can talk about it if you want but I'm not exactly the best person with this sort of thing. My wife had to practically beat me over the head with one of her romance novels before I figured out the dinners and luncheons we had been having for nearly six months were actually dates."

Eugen couldn't help but laugh as the Admiral pulled out a lunch box and sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

"You do know she probably doesn't realize what she's actually doing? My wife just says she is trying to be friendly."

"I know, its just, she doesn't even realize the kind of effect she has on women, or what she means to some of us. Its even gotten to the point where I asked her to go to dinner with me and she thought it was just us going as friends. Not only does she not know she's flirting with every woman she meets but she doesn't realize when others are trying to flirt with her. Its gotten to the point where I have considered getting together everyone who I know has genuine feelings for her, tying her up, and forcing her to either have an intervention, or accept the consequences of her actions."

"Just warn me before you do something to crazy, alright? I want to be well away from the base before things start to explode."

* * *

A/N

Please review. Did I do well with this chapter or should I try and work on it more. Thank you for reading. design for Hood inspired by the link below: (remove the spaces and stick an https at the front)

pm1 . narvii . com

/ 6320 / 366c4ec784eb8c8f8d8f1fb933049228fc287bb6 _ hq . jpg


	4. America, The First Sliver of Hope

Iowa dodged around the ocean, chasing the splashes as she returned fire with her full battery of nine 16 inch and twenty 5 inch naval rifles. The destroyers she was facing couldn't do real damage with their naval guns but if they managed to pin down her movements and get a torpedo salvo off, that would be trouble. She ground her teeth as the salvo took out three destroyers, two crippled, one sinking. She had damaged five with her secondaries, but hadn't got good enough shots in to knock them out. This war was going all sorts to hell. They were fighting on their back foot, just like the stories she had heard of the months following Pearl, and she didn't like it.

Not only that but she was alone out here. England had been pulled to the east coast immediately to take up her old job of sub hunting. She was needed far more over there anyways as they had only managed to Summon a handful of DE's in the week and a half since the attack and their base was far more damaged than San Diego. They had managed to summon three light carriers, five cruisers, one heavy and four light, and over a dozen destroyers. Currently they were running missions nonstop because they were so underhanded and hard pressed. They hardly any time to eat and sleep between visits to the docks and missions. True, they didn't need to sleep and they could get by literally eating brass and drinking oil, but its something none of them wanted.

She couldn't help but curse the fact that all the carriers were currently on their own missions or in the docks. Turning she saw a fleet coming over the horizon, this one was a heavy fleet, three battleships and two heavy cruisers, she didn't have the kind of fire power needed to fight that off.

"Any fleets nearby, I could use some air support if you have it!"

She didn't expect a response, but less than a second later a voice she didn't recognize spoke through her radio, the voice reminded her of silk, smooth and soft, but she could hear the strength behind it as well.

"Standby, contact in fifteen seconds."

Her guns turned and opened up a salvo on the battlefleet as she re-positioned herself so she could continue to fire on the destroyers with her other sides secondary weapons. She counted down the time as the battleships took aim, their guns turning and rising. Fifteen seconds later Dauntless and Devastators dove down, the Devastators leveling out over the water and dropping their torpedoes while the Dauntless split up, half hitting the heavy fleet and the rest moving to mop up the destroyers. The Devastators were known for shoddy performance but honestly whoever the carrier was, it didn't seem to bother them much. The battle line exploded with fire from dive bombs and water from detonating torpedoes. As the devastation revealed itself Iowa opened fire on the battleships with her main battery, the already wobbly abyssal's screamed in rage as they ate her salvo to the face. Then rounds slammed into the enemy line before she heard a loud roar and a second volley finished the rest of the line.

"Battleship Iowa, return to base."

The voice spoke through her radio once again as silence ensued. Looking around she saw the plains were gone, the enemy was defeated. With a small hum of annoyance she turned and sailed for home.

* * *

"Who was that carrier?" Iowa asked almost as soon as she had made dock and dropped off her rigging in the welldeck. The 32nd street naval base was still half destroyed from the shelling it had taken. That attack had put her out of commission for three days while she was in the temporary dock, fortunately most of the damage had been to her human body instead of her rigging. The hardest part was recovering her turret and putting it back into her rigging.

The Vice Admiral was currently using the only currently floating LHD, USS Wasp, as her base of operation.

"Come right in," She groused as she looked up at the blond in front of her.

"Admiral, who was that carrier," With a sigh the admiral turned from her map of the local ocean and walked from the bridge and into the captains at sea cabin. Throwing herself onto the couch she sighed and tossed her cover to the side.

"That carrier will be here soon, as will the battleships that accompanied her. I got reports from Sara that a heavy fleet was moving towards your mission area and sent out the newly summoned girls to support you. I think you'll be happy to meet them," Vice Admiral Shepherd said, she both looked and sounded incredibly tired. It had been a week and a half since she had been given a three rank promotion from Captain to Vice Admiral and got moved up from being in charge of a base to being in charge of the entire pacific theater because her boss was killed when the Seattle base was leveled along with half of the city. Before she was a beautiful redhead that kept her shoulder length hair held up in a bun. Her hazel colored eyes had been bright and happy but now they were tired and her eyes were surrounded by black circles and heavy bags.

"I see," Iowa said as she sat down, "I take it things aren't going well?"

Shepherd sighed, "I have a mountain of paperwork to do for the base repairs and material requisitions to summon more of you ship girls. On top of that I have to plan all of your missions. I cant wait for T'soni, Williams, Zorah, Traynor, Chambers, Lawson, and Goto to arrive in a few days."

"Those are the officers being assigned as your assistants and as handlers for the ships?"

Shepherd waved her hands at one of the many piles of papers on the coffee table between them, indicating what seemed to be personnel files "Yes, as a preliminary staff. We're copying a lot from the Japanese here on how to run a shipgirl corp. They will be in charge of the different ship classes, although I'm probably gonna need more than just them, especially once we start getting subs in. I hear they are the quirkiest of all the ship classes. We also probably need a psychologist, I've already put in a request for her, Dr. Chakwas. She seems capable enough. but wont arrive for a month... and this new carrier is... she's seen some SERIOUS shit!"

Iowa leafed through the files, humming as she noted that the Battleship handler would be the one called Miranda, "Doesn't the JMSDF have an entire support staff set up for their shipgirls? It seems like we aren't being sent much in the way of aids to help you out."

Shepherd grabbed what looked like a thermos that reeked of strong coffee, "IJKN now, they amended the constitution so they can have a navy out of necessity, but yes, the Imperial Japanese Kanmusu Navy has an entire support staff for their shipgirls. They didn't even have to look hard for them, Admiral Kagami just called up a bunch of her friends and her wife and asked for their help then got her superiors to put them on as contractors before processing the paperwork to give them official rank and titles. I wish that I had that luxury but most of my friends were killed in the attack."

Iowa looked at her CO wearily, "Ma'am do you need to talk to someone?"

Shepherd snorted at the comment. Her bloodshot eyes flashing with mirth for several seconds, "Aren't we talking now? Seriously though, I'll talk with Chakwas when she gets here. I have to hold it together. We lost something like... what was it the last report said, its on the table next to you, I haven't had the chance to read it yet..."

Iowa grabbed the report in question and quickly read out, "eighty three percent of all naval personnel and all but sixteen ships total across both oceans."

"That brings back memories, and not good ones," The soft voice sounded out as a figure walked into the room. Her hair was pure white and flowed down to her mid thigh, held out of her face by a pair of hair clips on either side. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, and her eyes were a deep crimson like wine. She was almost a full head shorter than the two girls with her but shared the inhuman beauty common among all shipgirls. She wore a dark grey blouse that left her shoulders and belly exposed but hugged her waist and back all the way down to her light grey mini skirt. Black thigh high socks rose out of calf high, light grey, high heel boots with red bottoms that looked like rudders. She wore a crimson neckerchief under her collar, white finger-less gloves, a blood red choker, and combination cover with visor ornaments marking her as a flag officer. A tattoo on her left thigh with the number 06 left no questions about who the girl before her was.

The girl on her left was also silver haired, and judging from the size of her assets she was a battleship. She was wearing grey halter top and dark grey long skirt. Her rudder heels stopped at her mid calf and her socks ran to her mid thighs where they connected with garters. Her eyes were silver and she had a somewhat darker complexion, although still pale. She also had a flag officers combination cover on, as well as mismatching gloves, her left going past her elbow while her right stopped about halfway up her forearm, both of them had metal plating on the knuckles. Her top had the number 63 on the chest.

The girl on the right seriously drew the eye though. Her bubblegum pink hair was straight and fell to her knees. Her eyes were blue and her lips were large and full. She was wearing a tube top, a set of tight hot-pants, and rudder heel hooker boots. Her tube top that was a few sizes to small, so much so that it looked like it was flat out about to explode if she moved wrong and her breasts were practically spilling out around it. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra to help contain her massive bust, even worse the 62 tattooed just below her belly button identified her easily.

Iowa nodded in greeting, a big smile on her face, somewhat strained as she looked at her sister, "Enterprise, Missouri, Jersey, good to see you. I've been hoping you would be summoned soon."

"Good to see you too sis!" Jersey said as she jumped on Iowa and hugged her tightly, shoving her older sister's head into her breasts. Fortunately Missouri pulled her off with a sigh before she could suffocate.

Enterprise nodded, "We finished our report ma'am, do you need anything else?"

Shepherd didn't even twitch as she replied, "No, you can go E, do you girls need help settling in?"

Enterprise rubbed her hands together, a little drool slipping from her mouth, "I'm good, we were shown where the Beacon is so I can find my way back later. I want to sample some of the restaurants that are around here, besides, I have... something I want to look into."

Shepherd grunted, "Have fun, what are you going to do Missouri, Jersey?"

Missouri sighed, "I'm going to go to my apartment and get some internet, I need to buy some things, plus I want to look into Musashi. Plus I can find E some info on the Crane that she's gonna look up once she finishes eating some poor restaurant out of business."

Enterprise spluttered as her face burned brightly, "I-I wasn't planning on looking into Zuikaku!"

Missouri smirked as she said, "I didn't say Zuikaku, I just said the Crane."

As Enterprise's face burned as red as her eyes Iowa giggled into her hand, "I take it we don't have any missions?"

"No, the last real threats were taken out by you four. Just be back on base by ten tomorrow and you're fine," Shepherd said as she rested her arm over her eyes.

"I'll join you then E, what about you Jersey?" Iowa asked as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go to a club and have some fun!" Jersey said before blowing them a kiss and practically sprinting out of the room, made all the more surprising by the fact she was sprinting in heels.

"I really hope she's ok," Missouri sighed out.

"She'll be fine, its not like anyone she might hook up with is gonna be able to actually hurt her," Iowa replied, massaging her temples at her younger sisters behavior.

"Well... we all have our quirks... I suppose the Black Dragon loves to party," Enterprise sighed out as they all heard a soft snoring coming from the admiral. She looked to the other two who quietly moved around the room. One shifting the bedding aside and the other gently moving the officer so they could extract her from her uniform and move her to her bed. It took little effort for the incredibly powerful shipgirls to move the tall woman about even though she was slightly taller than the battleships. Once they managed to extract her from her NWU's they carefully carried her to her bed and tucked her in before leaving the room and shutting off the lights.

* * *

I didnt really have an idea for this one, if you have any suggestions please mention them in a review or message. Thank you for reading.

~ The strongest among you may not wear a crown! ~


	5. Trials of the Admirals

"Does this leave a bad taste in anyone else's mouth desu?" Kongou asked as she fired off another salvo at the fleeing Abyssal they had been sent to sink. The Abyssal Detection System had picked up on a new Princess Class Abyssal approaching from the north and quickly flew a heavy fleet out to Abashiri, Hokkaido and sortied to counter it. The Kongou sisters were the backbone of the fleets strength, complimented by Maya and Choukai. Air power was being supplied by Hiyou, Junyou, Shouhou, and Houshou while the escort was composed of Shimakaze, Amatsukaze, Fubuki, Murakumo, and the Akatsuki sisters.

"Yeah... Yeah... this is just... can we go home?" Junyou asked before raising a bottle that smelled powerfully of alcohol to her mouth and drinking from it.

As a series of explosions rang out alongside a scream of "GO AWAY!"

What looked like a little girl clutching a Reppuu to her chest darted between the shell splashes, beating a hasty retreat as she screamed back at them and occasionally fired her cannon at the aircraft harassing her. Her planes had already been launched but had been long ago cut down by the combined fighters and AA fire from the fleet. Barely a second later the girl was engulfed in a massive explosion engulfed as Kongou's rounds hit home. The girl let out a scream and went flying before crashing back onto the water and lying still.

"So... does anyone want to go finish her off?" Haruna asked, her serene voice filled with distaste. No one spoke up but Houshou started moving forward towards the unmoving girl. Shimakaze moved to escort her and her constant shadow followed. The fleet watched as the motherly carrier moved over to the downed girl and lifted her up, holding her almost tenderly as she turned around and began to sail back towards them. Shimakaze zoomed after her but Amatsukaze stayed behind to pick something up before following.

"Lets go back," Houshou said as she cradled the small child who was struggling feebly. The battleships formed up around her, all of them keeping at least one turret aimed at the girl. The girl kept struggling for a few minutes before giving up. It only took a few seconds for the fleet to hear the girl gently sobbing as she curled against Houshou's chest.

" _Kongou, come in Kongou!_ " a voice broke through their radios.

"Admiral, Kongou here desu!" Kongou answered the message cheerfully.

" _Could you explain to me why that abyssal is now inside the center of your formation?_ " Admiral Kagami sounded both concerned and annoyed.

"That is my doing ma'am," Houshou spoke up, "This one both looked and acted like a child. Not only that but she showed no hostility towards us and only used her weapons to try and escape. I was... I wanted to see if maybe we could help her, see if we can live alongside them."

" _I see. We'll talk more when you get back._ "

"What did you pick up nanodesu?" Inazuma asked Amatsukaze.

"Her toy plain," Amatsukaze replied holding up the fairy sized Reppu to show the other destroyer.

* * *

The admiral greeted them as they walked down the ramp from the plane, "So, this is the dubbed, Northern Princess? She really does look like a child. So, you think we might be able to live with her?"

"Yes ma'am," Houshou replied, "A small number of Abyssal's have demonstrated at least a human level of intelligence. She appears to be one of those. Also this could give us the ability to study the Abyssal's in depth."

"I see, and what's the real reason why no one killed her?" Kagami asked, her sharp, penetrating stare moving from one girl to the next before settling on her XO, "Fubuki?"

"It just didn't feel right to execute a helpless child," Fubuki replied, not able to hold eye contact. The unsaid implication of the actions of their nation during the war lingering heavy in the air.

"Understood," Kagami replied, turning away, "Houshou, your in charge of her. Make sure she's taken care of. I dont want to hear any problems about her. Does she have a name?"

"Yes ma'am, I was planning on calling her Hoppou-chan," Houshou answered with a gentle smile.

As everyone moved across the airport Akashi was running across the airfield towards them, "ADMIRAL! Yuubari somehow brought a Remodeled Flagship WO class carrier back to base and got it into her bed!"

Everyone froze as they heard the sound of the admirals hand meeting her forehead, "I cannot be the only Admiral that has to put up with this sort of thing..."

* * *

"Langley, explain this to me, please," Shepherd ground out, her teeth tightly clenched together as she spoke to the motherly Aircraft carrier.

"Well, you told us to go take care of the new Abyssal that had popped up near the base," Langley replied as she moved through the massive kitchen of the carrier quarters, expertly turning ingredients into a massive meal.

"Yes but I didn't mean that LITERALLY! How did you even get it to come back to base and not try to kill anyone?" The admiral cried out in frustration at the carrier. Her arm swinging out to indicate the Northern Princess sitting at the table with a Reppuu set up in front of her, nose to nose with one of Langley's own Hellcats. A Fairy Pilot was looking over the Reppuu and discussing something in the weird way they communicate with a small fairy version of the Northern Princess that was looking at the Hellcat. The Northern Princess herself was eating a bowl of ice cream, scooping the cold treat out with a sample spoon in spite of the larger spoon sitting beside the bowl. The scene made the Admiral feel a little nostalgic, she used to do that too when she was a kid.

"I just had one of my pilots fly over her and drop some paper saying if she surrendered and agreed not to try and hurt anyone we would give her ice cream," Langley replied like it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"WHY!?"

"I saw that she looked like a child, so I figured what worked on our destroyers would work on her," came the matter of fact response as the carrier pulled a pan from the oven. Even in spite of the hair pulling nature of the situation Shepherd couldn't help but marvel a little on the inside at the fact that she was doing so barehanded without even reacting to the intense heat of the hot pan. Then it hit her "What happens when she runs out of ice cream?"

As if to answer the question the diminutive Abyssal hopped up and walked over to Langley with her empty bowl in her hands, "Mama, more?"

"No, you have to wait until after dinner or it will spoil your appetite," Langley replied, completely unconcerned by the situation at hand as she sliced up the roast she had been preparing. A heavy pressure filled the room as a seething red and black energy began to radiate from the abyssal. Without even batting an eye Langley spun around and flicked the girls head as she chastised her, "Stop that right now young lady! You have to wait until after dinner, just like every destroyer on this base! I already had to get the CS's to make an exception and give me the lunch ration late so you could have some."

The black aura and pressure vanished as the Abyssal began to sniffle before dissolving into full blown tears. Shepherd couldn't believe her eyes as she saw an Abyssal, one of the monsters that drove humanity from the ocean, that tore apart the Pacific and had slaughtered entire islands worth of humans, dissolved into tears because she was being denied ice cream. After sitting in a numb stupor for several seconds she asked, "Did she just call you mama?"

"Yes, it looks like she adopted me as her mom. I haven't asked much about how Abyssals are made or raised but I don't think she has had any sort of meaningful parental figures in her life. She started calling me mama barely half an hour after she rendezvoused with the fleet, gave my escorts quite a fight too when she shot straight for us and practically barreled into me before demanding ice cream," Langley responded as she hugged the girl and rubbed her back while the child cried herself out, not knowing how to properly deal with or understand her emotions yet, "I think I'm gonna call her Shiro, she looks kind of like the character from No Game No Life and I think its a cute name, what do you think?"

"F-Fine," Shepherd replied, already thinking what alcohol was going to be strong enough to help her forget about this day, and how she was probably going to get a lecture from her girlfriends, Miranda, Liarra, and Tali tomorrow as they were all friends with Langley, "Y-your in charge of her housing... Um... make sure... shes taken care of... yeah..."

With that the shell shocked admiral walked out of the kitchen, already trying to figure out if there were any bars open at ten in the morning so she didn't have to break out the expensive liqueur she kept in her office. As she turned the corner she saw Iowa, Missouri, and Wisconsin running up to her at full speed, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"ADMIRAL! New Jersey somehow brought a Flagship TA class battleship back to base! They are locked in her room... um... sleeping together," Iowa reported as Illinois and Kentucky rounded the corner behind their sisters, panting as the came to a stop next to them.

"You're out of shape sisters," Wisconsin said as they caught their breath.

"I'm **sorry** , we aren't completed yet like you, we cant just use our engineering plant like you can sister," Kentucky wheezed out, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Is Shepherd OK?"

The five Fast Battleships turned back to the Admiral who downing the contents of a hip flask she had pulled from somewhere before lowering the flask and saying, "I cannot be the only Admiral that has to put up with this shit..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Admiral Wolff asked as he glared at the Battleship Summer Princess who was standing in front of him, a bag in her hand and her armament sitting about ten feet behind her carrying a large suitcase. Behind the man was Tirpitz, Admiral Hipper, Prinz Eugen, Graff Spee, Scheer, Lützow, and Scharnhorst.

"Well... I... um... I was hoping to ask for... ugh... sanctuary? Refuge? Asylum? Yeah that one!" The Princess replied, stuttering a little at the beginning.

"Why? And why should we trust you," Tirpitz asked, her cannons leveled at the other woman.

"Well, its a bit embarrassing... I was um... listening in to your radio communications of some of your sorties and I saw a ship that was... She's just so beautiful and kind and... and goddess I cant get her out of my head! I want to get to know her more!" The Abyssal started to blush and squirm a little as she continued, obviously embarrassed.

"I take it that the woman in question was blond and looked like an older version of this one," Graff Spee said, clapping her hand onto Eugen's shoulder.

"Y-yes! Is she here?" The battleship asked brightened up immediately.

"I would say this is unbelievable," Scharnhorst said, heaving a sigh that did interesting things with her large chest, "But honestly are any of us surprised that Bismarck has somehow managed to get yet another woman hot and bothered?"

"I cannot be the only admiral that has to deal with this," Wolff sighed as he turned around, "Tirpitz, set her up in the battleship dorm and get her some actual clothes. Bring her to my office around fifteen hundred, I should have all the paperwork and politicians sorted out by then, hopefully."

* * *

A/N

I didn't do any character descriptions because I'm not going to. We are getting more American and other ship girls so I am just gonna leave them blank from now on, plus I like imagining what each girl looks like and I think each of us have different ideas how they will appear, so have fun tell me in the comments what you think they should look like. Also Note, I'm going to start a rules list just like CV12Hornet's Things Involving Shipgirls That Are No Longer Allowed, please check it out they have started uploading chapters to the second chapter of it again, as that was what inspired me to do this. My list will start at 1 and you will see every rule and why it was implemented. Also note, CV12Hornet's series is a humor fic, mine is not. There might be humor in it but mine will also get incredibly dark at some points and take a realistic look at what would happen to the world without free ocean travel


	6. Rule 1 - Paperwork before Bed

**RULE 1 - You cannot just bed an Abyssal, if they want to defect fine, but having sex with them before hand is still fraternizing with the enemy and is grounds for Admirals Mast or even Court Martial.**

A dozen sets of eyes bore into Yuubari's head from every direction as the SCIENCE! cruiser sat before the admirals desk. The Flagship WO-class was sitting off to the side drinking tea with Kongo, Houshou, and Hoppou-chan. She appeared to be fully at ease as she gently sipped her tea, exchanging polite conversation. Kagami was staring at the cruiser in front of her, trying to burn a hole in her head with her eyes. After several nearly a minute of silent glaring she broke the tense silence that blanketed their half of her office, "Explain this to me Yuubari?"

The green haired cruiser sat up smartly as she began, "Well, I was out testing my new electro-magnetic auto-cannons near Nojimasaki lighthouse. WO-chan apparently had separated from her fleet though I never asked why. She approached me after hearing the EM auto-cannons and after showing no hostile intent asked me why my weapons sounded different. I had my guns tamed on her at the time but she didn't give off any hostility. She seemed interested in my guns and offered to fly some of her planes as targets provided I gave her time to have her pilots bail out. I agreed and after about thirty minutes of shooting the battery ran out on the auto-cannons. When I stopped to replace the battery and make some adjustments WO-chan helped me and even offered some suggestions on enhancements. I asked if she wanted to see my workshop and she jumped at the opportunity. I slipped her back into the base and to my workshop. I showed her around and then we got to work. Part way through she asked if she might be able to stay and leave the abyssals, she said she had had more fun in the last couple hours than in her last six months of life together. I told her I would try and talk it out with you and she jumped on me and started kissing me, I reciprocated and... Akashi walked in not long afterwords..."

"Not long afterwords? You had her naked on top of your workbench with your tools and whatever else had been on the table thrown all over the place. She was screaming and that little verbal tick she has right now was nowhere to be seen!" Akashi half shouted. The heard a loud clink from the other side of the room followed by some exclamations. Looking over they saw the teacup in WO-chans hand tipped over on its saucer, the handle snapped in her fingers as she and Houshou dabbed at the tea that had spilled on her with napkins. Her normally snow white skin was blazing crimson as she avoided looking at anyone.

"Alright, so she wants to defect to Japan and get citizenship... Well your in luck as we just took in another abyssal so we can work on a process for this, if experiencing a normal conversation is all it takes to get the more intelligent of them to defect to us then we are likely to have more like her in the future anyway. However, she hadn't been taken in by us when you had brought her to base and started to bed her, so you are still guilty of fraternizing with the enemy, as you have admitted to, on record... Do you have anything ELSE to say about this?"

Yuubari shook her head no, her mouth clamped shut like a vice.

"Alright then, sense everything turned out ok this time I think we can leave it at 45 days EMI, Half months pay, one week no toy-box privileges. I think that should settle things here. WO-chan, Houshou, please bring Hoppou-chan over here so you can fill out the paperwork. Ooyoda, please print me out some adoption forms and contact an adoption agency for me so we can get the process started. Fubuki, could I leave the EMI with you?"

"Yes ma'am, come on Yuubari," Fubuki said, half dragging the dead eyed cruiser out of the room. The other shipgirls all went about their business, as Kagami opened up her work email and made a contact group, selecting the admirals from other countries she titled the subject line as "INTERNATIONAL RULES FOR SHIPGIRLS AND WHY" she created a document and typed in rule number one, "You cannot just bed an Abyssal, if they want to defect fine, but having sex with them before hand is still fraternizing with the enemy and is grounds for Admirals Mast or even Court Martial." She attached the file to the email before typing up the full story and sending the email to the other admirals.

Not thirty minutes later she got a reply back from Admiral Shepherd.

* * *

"Alright, so for the next 45 days you will be in charge of all dorm checks, and weapon checks. You will also be in charge of doing the weekly health inspection on the mess and other restaurants on base. Keep your phone on you as we may need to call you in for something," Fubuki explained as she handed over the forms to Yuubari and showed her out. Kongo, Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yuudachi, Shigure, Murakumo, and Akagi all gathered around her desk, having left the admirals room while she was talking with Yuubari.

"Buki, want to go out to eat tomorrow-desu?" Kongo asked with a smile.

"Hmmm," Fubuki glanced at the calendar she kept beside her desk, the day in question was a Saturday, and taking a quick look at her work pile it looked like she should be able to take care of everything else pretty quick.

"Sure, do you guys already have plans?"

Akagi gave her a gentle smile that set Fubukis heart aflutter and brought a slight blush to her cheeks, "of course, just dress nice."

* * *

Shepherd was rubbing her temples, the migraine already building as she eyed the fast battleship and abyssal sitting across from her, both fidgeting, "So, how long has this been going on?"

"W-What exactly?" Jersey asked, playing dumb.

Missouri smacked the back of her sisters head and growled, "Don't play stupid, how long have you been sneaking an abyssal on base to have relations with her?"

"OW! That hurt sis, I only brought her to base today. I met her in a club about a month ago and we started to see each other regularly to go clubbing or shopping or just have fun. I met her this morning for breakfast and made a pass at her, one thing led to another, then she was asking if it would be alright to stay with me. I brought her to my room and things got intimate from there. You guys walked in right about the same time I found out she was an abyssal."

"How does that work?" Shepherd asked, her eyes locked on the abyssal before she glanced at Liara and Miranda quickly before going back to the abyssal. The Ta class was wearing a close fitting t-shirt and a set of skinny jeans. The girl was looking at the roof, floor, anywhere but another person. The two noticed her signal and started paying more attention to the abyssal who was tightly holding her waist with her left hand and had a death grip on her right pants leg.

"Well, I had pulled her on top of me on the couch, she wouldn't let me take off her clothes so I had my hands inside of them. Just as she climaxed her eyes started glowing gold and that black mist started to flow from her hair. That was when my sister walked in." Jersey replied, she opened her mouth as if to continue but before she could the abyssal beside her lunged forward, grabbed the trashcan beside Shepherds desk and began to vomit into the bin. As she did her shirt rode up her back, revealing a horrifying wound in her stomach. It looked like a mass of scar tissue around four inches across, in a roughly circular shape. The scar looked fresh and horrible, her thin frame only making it look larger. After a few seconds she stopped heaving but just curled into a ball against the side of the desk and began to sob pathetically into her hands.

Once the surprise wore off Jersey rushed to her side, trying to hold her but the abyssal screamed at her and backed away, trying to put as much space as possible between herself and the battleship.

"Jersey, OUT!" Shepherd ordered, standing between the cowering girl and the concerned battleship, "Wait outside until I call you back in, and take your sisters with you!"

Jersey looked like she wanted to protest, obviously frightened for the other woman, but Iowa and Wisconsin quickly pulled her out of the room. Liara and Miranda had rushed over to the sobbing girl, but she wouldn't let them touch her.

"Please, we just want to help," Liara pleaded as she tried to get closer again.

"STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU HATE ME!" The abyssal screamed her face shooting up and her glowing golden eyes wild. Miranda moved in a flash, slamming what looked like an epi-pin into her neck and injecting it. It took half a second for the abyssals eyes to roll up into her head as she passed out.

"What was that!?" Liara asked in concern as she caught the abyssal and lifted her up.

"An injection Dr. Chakwas gave me for emergencies, to keep the girls from hurting themselves or others," Miranda replied as she typed something in on her phone, "She should be here soon, I just called her over. Lets get her on the couch, I think she probably has a leg injury too."

"Take care of her, I'll go deal with the Iowas. Could one of you toss that garbage bag into the bin as well," Shepherd said as she walked out of the office.

"Is she alright!?" A very panicked New Jersey asked as she came out, grabbing her shoulders in a vice like grip that made the admiral wince.

"She had a panic attack and passed out, we moved her to the couch. Go to your room, I will send for you when its alright for you to see her. Missouri, I need you inside, the rest of you make sure Jersey stays in her room," Shepherd ordered, making sure that Jersey was dragged out of sight before going back inside. There had been the slight sounds of a scuffle inside but she was sure Missouri could handle it.

She was shocked to see the abyssal awake again and sobbing as Missouri sat on one of her legs, and pinned her arms over her head. The abyssals pants were around one of her ankles revealing another scare on her right leg which Miranda was examining. The scars on her front also had what looked like horrible burn wounds around them where it almost seemed like her skin was melted.

"Well?"

"We should wait until Karen looks at it, but if her biology is anything like a shipgirl then a dip in the repair baths should take care of it," Miranda replied as she examined the scar.

"Just kill me already..." The abyssal sobbed out, tears running down her face as she seemed to have given up on everything.

"We aren't going to kill you," Liara said softly, her voice horrified, "Why would we do that?"

"I know everyone hates us... I know you all hate us! I... I tired so hard to be normal..." was the broken and despondent reply.

"Let her up," Shepherd ordered.

Without a word Missouri climbed off of the other girl who quickly grabbed her pants and forced them back on and pulled down her shirt, hiding the ugly wounds.

"Tell us what happened, start at the beginning."

* * *

Two months prior

An abyssal fleet cut the waves. Three TA class battleships, two normal and one a flagship, and three I-class destroyers acting as escorts. They were going to make a bombardment run on San Diego before swinging down to raid the cost of Baja California. About thirty miles from the city one of the destroyers suddenly sunk below the water. then a second exploded, tearing the third apart from the shock wave. Trying to figure out where the attack was coming from they began to scan the area with their radar but one of the Ta class exploded in a mess of fire and ichor. fifteen seconds later the second followed, diving to the side the flagship felt a sickening wrench on her gut and leg as something hit her and threw her back. When she came to she was floating beside a fragment of one of the destroyers that hadn't fully sunk yet. A lone shipgirl with bright pink hair was checking on the area, her uniform marked with the number 62.

* * *

Two hours later

She had managed to avoid notice and drag herself to the shore and hidden alcove in a rocky cliff. Pulling out one of her food tubes she ate a meal as she waited for her wounds to close up. Her rigging was crippled, her radio broken leaving her unable to call for help. She was utterly alone and helpless

* * *

One months later

She was healed, mostly. She managed to sneak out late one night and steal some pants from a group of teenagers that were on the beach late at night swimming naked, she she could hide her scars. Her rigging was crippled and her boots to damaged to allow her to float. She snuck into the city as she was running out of rations. She managed to get a dinner at a dark, loud place where a bunch of people were rubbing against each other and moving weirdly. The pants had a wallet with a large amount of money in it so she seemed to have gotten lucky. As she finished eating a girl with bright pink hair popped up beside her with a huge smile on her face. For a second she was afraid the girl would recognize her for what she was but the girl just asked her if she wanted to dance. Her longer hair and lack of miasma must have disguised her enough. Thirty minutes later she stumbled away from the dance floor, her right leg screaming at her. The shipgirl followed her and helped her get to a booth where she ordered some drinks and started up a conversation.

* * *

Three weeks later

She had met the girl nearly every other day, and wanted more. She enjoyed the girl, Jerseys, company. But in the past couple of weeks she had been hanging around public places, mostly cafes, the library, and other places reading news and history and the like. She had also heard a lot of people talking about abyssals like her, what they said, what they thought of her kind. She had started to feel like she didn't deserve to be near Jersey. It would be better for her to just leave, go back to the abyssals and the ocean and never see her again. Better for her to die in combat as the hideous monster that she had been born as. But she couldn't help but think what if she had been born differently. What if she hadn't been born as a monstrous abyssal, if she had been born as a normal girl or even a shipgirl. Could she and Jersey be happy together, would she be worthy of her?

* * *

"...I've been trying to figure out how to leave ever sense but..." the TA class couldn't finish, she buried her face into her legs as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"You don't want to leave do you?" Liara asked softly, she was gently holding the other woman, who had let her get close around halfway through her story. The abyssal shook her head but didn't look up.

"Alright then Miranda, take care of her living situation! Liara, make sure she gets a full medical rundown and gets those scars taken care of! Missouri, talk with admin and get her paycheck taken care of then go to supply and have them go get her rigging! I want that sent to the arsenal for repair and study. I'll take care of her paperwork. For the time being we will treat you as a defector seeking asylum. You will need to provide us any information you can about the abyssals and you are fully subject to our laws. Shepherd said as she sat behind her desk. The abyssal looked shocked as she stared opened mouthed at the admiral, then she looked at the other three in the room who had all pulled out their cellphones and started sending texts or making calls.

"A-aren't you disgusted by me?" she asked, her voice small and frightened like she didn't want to hear the answer.

"No," Miranda replied after she ended her call, "We aren't disgusted by you because your an abyssal, we don't hate you, and we have no reason not to help you. You've been living like a normal girl for a month now, and you aren't trying to kill us or destroy the base. We loose nothing by helping you and gain plenty from what you have to offer to us."

"Plus Jersey clearly cares about you. She was practically hysterical when I went outside earlier," Shepherd added as she began to type away at her computer. After a few minutes of work she got a ping from her email. Looking over Admiral Kagamis email and checking the document she laughed before replying, 'had something similar happen here although the abyssal had been trying to live like a normal girl and my girl didn't know she was an abyssal. This is a great idea though. gonna distribute this to my girls and pin it on the office bulletin board.'

"Oh right, What do we call you?"

She just stared at Shepherd for a few seconds before responding, "I told Jersey my name was Talaya."

"Welcome to the family Talaya," Shepherd replied before stopping, "Did you just pick a name that started with TA or did you happen to read something like a batman comic?"

Her cheeks flushed crimson as she replied "I- the Batman cartoon was playing on the tv just before Jersey greeted me..."

* * *

I got sudden inspiration for this while playing the new event, plus I finally got Kamoi, so I can try and build Saratoga. Hopefully I'll be able to get Fletcher and Johnston as drops. please review, thanks for reading. I do not own Kantai Collection, Lucky Star, Mass Effect or any of the characters, please support the official release.


End file.
